Una época de amor y paz
by Meche23 Andrew
Summary: Todo parecía estar en calma para los guerreros Z pero muchas sorpresas eran preparadas para ellos y sus familias, unas muy gratas y otras no tanto, pero juntos saldrán adelante.
1. Chapter 1

**Una época de amor y paz**

 **DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de** **Akira Toriyama** **.**

Los años pasaban y la paz reinaba en el mundo, los guerreros Z que habían salvado el mundo tomaban un descanso y se dedicaban a su familia, a sus trabajos y a disfrutar de la nueva vida que gracias a mi abuelito y su sacrificio ahora existía, pero mi dolor no se extinguía, necesitaba ver de nuevo a mi abuelito, decirle que lo admiraba y lo extrañaba mucho.

Lo que Pan no sabía era que desde el planeta supremo alguien la observaba, Goku no soportaba verla sufrir por él ni por quien ella creía que no la amaba, pero de su cuenta corría que tanto Trunks como su nieta fueran felices.

Ideó un plan perfecto para poder verlos unidos y felices, si no podía volver a su lado al menos lograría su felicidad.

Supremo Kaiosama -Goku suspiro - podrías darme permiso para llevar a cabo el plan y despedirme de todos ellos, sé que ahora soy un Dios pero extraño a mi familia.

A esto el Supremo Kaiosama le dijo -Goku tu puedes hacer lo que quieras -sonrió - no has muerto y no se te obliga a permanecer aquí, ni en ningún otro sitio, además pronto recibirás una hermosa sorpresa- le palmeó la espalda y le dijo sonriendo que siempre ese planeta supremo sería su casa.

Goku le dijo cuando se iría y fue a descansar, mientras tanto un joven muy parecido a él abordaba una misteriosa nave al lado de una hermosa y cariñosa joven y un corpulento rey, una vez en el interior de la nave introducían las coordenadas geográficas indicadas por los Nameck para encontrar a sus respectivos hijos.

El día había llegado Goku se despedía de los supremos Kaiosamas, mientras que en la Tierra una nave espacial aterrizaba en el lugar donde siempre lloraba desconsolada una pequeña, los recién llegados pudieron sentir un Ki muy familiar y poderoso, se acercaron y junto a la niña pudieron observar al orgulloso príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta fue a recordar a su "amigo" y se sintió aliviado de haberlo hecho pues minutos después de su llegada vio aterrizar una nave con dos Ki muy poderosos.

Vegeta le dijo a Pan lo mejor será que te vayas -mientras él permanecía de pie junto a ella - no podrás contra ellos.

Pan respondió seria -yo no puedo irme -miro a Vegeta- no soy una cobarde, además mi abuelito jamás me lo perdonaría.

en ese momento se es cucho la voz de Bardock -Príncipe Vegeta -dijo acercándose con cautela - dónde está Kakaroto -le preguntó haciendo girar a un sorprendido Vegeta y una no menos sorprendida Pan que corrió hacia Bardock para abrazarlo creyendo que era su abuelito, pero este la detuvo suspendiéndola en el aire.

De su escondite de siempre salió Trunks que se le dejo ir con rabia, en ese instante salió el Rey Vegeta que hizo lo mismo que Bardock con Pan.

Entonces una voz familia le dijo a Vegeta - No vas a responder hijo- Vegeta estaba impresionado de ver a su padre aparecer detrás de Bardock.

Déjenlos -grito Vegeta enfurecido - él está muerto -dijo dejando caer una lágrima al recordarlo y los miró a ambos- Trunks es mi hijo y esa niña es la nieta de Kakaroto - les dijo para salvarlos de ellos - además los hijos de Kakaroto, su esposa, mi hija y el resto de los familiares y amigos de ambos pronto llegaran.

Esto era cierto ya que precisamente ese día se reunirían ahí para recordar a Goku y además sintieron un Ki muy familiar acercarse a la Tierra.

No entiendo de que hablan -dijo Pan casi al borde del llanto- abuelito por favor no me hagas daño, soy yo Pan -decía sin poder creer que su abuelito la lastimará- por favor bájame.

Señor Goku -lo miro Trunks y luego a su padre- papá no se a que están jugando, ya basta.

Él no es Kakaroto - Vegeta les señaló entonces la cicatriz de su rostro y la cola que rodeaba su cintura - él es Bardock- dijo en el instante en que los demás llegaban- es el padre de Raditz y Kakaroto.

En ese momento todos lo miraron con sorpresa y Goten se acercó para tomar a su pequeña sobrina.

Él es mi abuelo -dijo Gohan observándolo detenidamente y acercándose con cuidado- que no estaba muerto.

Goku apareciendo de la nada dijo -eso creíamos - ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Abuelito -se Pan soltó de los brazos de su tío y corrió hasta él- abuelito - lo abrazó y él le correspondió acariciando su cabeza.

Si soy yo pequeña -sonrió a todos y miró a su padre- así que la sorpresa que me esperaba eras tú.

También yo Kakaroto -dijo Gine saliendo de la nave - te extrañe mucho hijo.

Goku no salía de su asombro, esto no podía ser cierto, es que acaso era su madre, cómo le explicaría que había asesinado a su hijo mayor, eso era una pesadilla o una broma.

Se lo que paso y también ella -lo miró sonriendo Bardock - y no es tu culpa hijo.

Vegeta qué no dijiste que estaba muerto -dijo el Rey mirando a su hijo que estaba igual de sorprendido.

Es que eso creíamos todos Padre -dijo acercándose para tomar a su hijo- ahora si me permites quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

En ese momento lo soltó y todos se miraron sin saber si podían saludar. Gine como siempre tan cariñosa se acercó y se presentó mientras abrazaba a su hijo y fue así como finalmente el Rey y Bardock se presentaron y contaron como es que habían vuelto, haciendo que la sorpresa creciera más.

Bardock tomó la palabra -Se supone que yo debería haber muerto, ellos sí lo hicieron -suspiró recordando todo - yo estaba malherido e intenté a toda costa convencer a todos de la traición de Freezer -hizo una dolorosa pausa apretando sus puños- nadie confió en mí y con ese dolor en mi alma tomé la decisión de enfrentarlo sólo, para ese entonces el Rey Vegeta ya había sido asesinado por ese maldito, mis otros cuatro amigos también y Gine estaba en su trabajo en nuestro planeta -volteó a donde estaba su hijo e hizo una pausa - tú acabas de ser enviado a este planeta y yo tenía visiones de tu futuro y del nuestro, aun estando tan débil por las heridas y la pérdida de sangre intenté cambiar tú futuro y el nuestro Kakaroto, pero no puede y ese maldito lanzó su poder destruyendo el planeta, por alguna extraña razón yo sobreviví y fui enviado al pasado, después de despertar fui atacando por un antepasado de ese tirano y lo derrote transformado en supersayayin, después de su muerte, estuve viajando hasta que encontré la forma de volver y después busque la forma de regresar a la vida a mi esposa y al Rey con las esferas del dragón del planeta Namekusei, ellos me dijeron como encontrarte y aquí estamos, por cierto gracias por vengarnos hijo.

En verdad que iban de sorpresa en sorpresa, Goku sólo sonrió al escuchar a su padre ya que fue interrumpido por Pan que no resistía más y por fin externo la duda de todos de saber también sobre el paradero de Goku por más de dos años.

Abuelito y tú dónde estabas -le dijo su nieta Pan sin soltarlo aún - te extrañe mucho.

Lo siento Pan -Goku los miró a todos- en verdad lamento mucho todo lo que paso, pero si no hubiera hecho el trato con Shenlong hubiéramos muerto todos.

Bardock entonces le preguntó -Qué paso -lo miró a los ojos - podrías explicarnos hijo.

Goku volviendo a tomar la palabra continuó -Bueno pues resulta que por el mal uso que hicimos de las esferas del dragón, aparecieron unos dragones malvados y nos enfrentamos a ellos pero el último y más fuerte casi logra matarnos a todos y acabar con este planeta, cuando estaba a punto de morir le pedí a Shenlong que me dejará volver para exterminar al dragón de una estrella y él aceptó con la condición de que lo acompañará -suspiró y cerró los ojos - acepté a pesar de que no quería dejarlos solos de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que ninguno de ustedes muriera, cuando acepté el trato me regresó toda mi fuerza y empecé a reunir la energía de nuestro planeta y al saber que no sería suficiente pedí a kaiosama que me ayudará a reunir la energía de todo el universo, fue así como logré reunir la energía suficiente y acabar con él. Después de eso caí al suelo y mientras dormía me mostraron mi nueva misión y me hicieron ver que yo no estaba ni estaría muerto por muchos siglos y que sería lo que nunca quise ser un Dios pues uno de ellos me había dado su vida, me dijeron que todo había sido una prueba para mí y la había superado...

Abuelito entonces eres un Dios -Pan lo miraba sonriendo - eso es genial.

Goku sonriendo respondió a la pregunta de su ya no tan pequeña nieta -Si lo soy, soy el nuevo Dios Dragón.

Entonces Pan y Milk preguntaron al unisono -Pero entonces por qué te fuiste.

Goku entonces respondió a esa pregunta con seriedad - Porque Shenlong así me lo pidió, por eso me llamó y dijo que ya era hora de irnos, yo acepté feliz porque todos ustedes estaban vivos y como último favor pedí que me dejarán despedirme de algunas personas y que revivieran a Picoro por eso él esta con ustedes - los miró y luego a Pan- yo sufría y lloraba igual que ustedes, me dolía su dolor y más el tuyo Pan, después de hablar con los supremos Kaiosamas me dejaron volver y aquí estoy - sacó de su pecho la esfera de cuatro estrellas y se la regaló a Pan- ya está totalmente purificada, las demás se quedaran en mi cuerpo hasta que haya una emergencia y siempre volverán a mi después de cada uso- sonrió - ese es mi deber mantenerlas purificadas.

Todos lo miraban, estaban felices de tenerlo de regreso y poder convivir con él y con los padres de él y Vegeta. Entrada la noche cada familia regresó a su hogar, Bulma guardó la nave en una cápsula, el Rey Vegeta se fue con su hijo y nietos, Bardock y Gine con Goku y su familia.

Continuara….

 **Spirit of paladin:** Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo, leerme y corregirme oportunamente, espero lo sigas haciendo hasta pronto y espero sus reviews, que son los que nos ayudan a mejorar poco a poco.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Capítulo 2: La felicidad se ve empañada**

Así pasaban los días en completa calma, como habían ansiado todos vivir así. Lo que nadie sabía era que esa paz no duraría mucho tiempo y que los problemas empezarían por una chica de cabellos azules y un joven de cabello negro.

Bra y Goten lejos estaban de saber que una mal intencionada Maron los vigilaba, ella amaba a Trunks y sabía que esta información le sería de gran provecho.

Una noche mientras toda la familia Son estaba reunida escucharon unos fuertes golpes en su puerta, era increíble que Vegeta siguiera siendo el mismo pensaba Goku y se levantó a abrir, se esperaba de todo menos ver a toda la familia reunida, a Bra llorando y el fuerte golpe recibido en la cara por su amigo.

Qué demonios te sucede Vegeta -decía un confundido Goku- yo no te he hecho nada.

Vegeta lo miro fijamente- Tú no insecto -dijo molesto y señaló a Goten- pero esa Sabandija sí que lo hizo, sal ahora mismo o te saco yo a patadas.

Bardock se puso en medio de Vegeta y su hijo - Sólo intenta hacerlo Príncipe y no te imaginas lo que te espera.

Trunks trató de calmarlos - Por favor señores esta no es la forma de solucionar nada -dijo recibiendo un fuerte golpe de su furioso padre - papá...

Vegeta lo miro - Tú cállate estúpido - dijo mientras este caía al suelo y era sostenido por su abuelo paterno.

Pero por qué rayos le pegas - dijo Bulma gritando- ni él ni Goku tienen la culpa de que Goten y tu hija se quieran, el amor no es un pecado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y entonces comprendieron la situación, sería complicado hacer entrar en razón a Vegeta pues su princesita era lo más importante para él.

Pan le dijo - Señor por qué esta tan molesto - Vegeta les arroja una serie de fotos muy comprometedoras.

Creo que esta es razón suficiente - dijo Vegeta arrojando a un lado a un distraído Goku- tú vienes conmigo -dijo tomando al joven por el cuello de su camisa.

Bardock lo miró y se interpuso dispuesto a todo - Te dije que sobre mi cadáver y así será -dijo convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin- suéltalo.

El príncipe estaba tan molesto que no hizo otra cosa que elevar al máximo su Ki.

Goten tranquilizó a Bardock - Tranquilo abuelo -suspiro - lo mejor será que todos salgamos de aquí - miró a Vegeta que lo soltó y al pasar al lado de Bra le sonrió para darle un poco de confianza - te amo pequeña.

Bra lo miró tratando de sonreír - También te amo Goten.

Goku, Trunks, Bulma y su suegro escucharon todo, pero sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, siguieron caminando hasta un lugar despoblado y fue ahí donde la batalla dio comienzo.

Goten también tuvo que transformarse en súper saiyajin y los demás trataban de razonar con tan molesto príncipe en especial Trunks al decirle que lo conocía perfectamente y que no había nadie en el Universo mejor que él para Bra.

Esto en lugar de calmarlo lo hacía ponerse cada vez más furioso, después de unos minutos de pelea la fuerza de Goten se iba perdiendo y justo cuando estaba ya en el suelo, Vegeta lanzó su poderoso ataque Bing bang, ante esto Trunks se lanzó a salvar a quien él quería como un hermano, esperaban el impacto pero nada paso o eso creían ellos, pero al bajar la luz y el polvo la pudieron ver aferrada al cuerpo de SU amado Trunks.

La pequeña Pan no lo soltaba, los espectadores corrieron hacia ella y Trunks la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Trunks la tomó en sus brazos- Por qué Pan -dijo sin poder evitar el llanto- no quiero perderte mi niña.

Estoy bien Trunks - Pan sonrió mirando sus ojos azules - no llores mi príncipe estoy bien.

En ese instante empezó a toser y sangre brotaba de sus labios, Goku pidió que lo tomaran del hombro y desapareció con todos, aparecieron después frente a Dende que ya los esperaba, intento curar las heridas sin mucho éxito, Bardock estaba desesperado y tomó a Vegeta por el cuello, todos intentaron calmarlo pero era imposible el dolor de ver a esa niña muriendo ante sus ojos lo cegó. Convertido en súper saiyajin comenzó a patearlo y golpearlo sin soltarlo un solo momento, Vegeta se dejó golpear le pesaba haber lastimado a esa mocosa, como solía llamarla y ver lo que su hijo mayor sufría, sabía que merecía esa golpiza, Trunks tomó a Pan para llevarla a un hospital, ya que estaba inconsciente y en ese estado de nada servían las semillas de ermitaño.

Los demás no se dieron cuenta, sólo Gine que fue tras ellos sabía que su hijo mayor no permitiría que nada malo pasará, y así fue cuando vio que Bardock estaba por matar a Vegeta, se transformó y se lo quito de las manos.

Basta ya padre - le dijo Goku en tono serio - ya fue suficiente.

Pero Bardock cegado por la ira se lanzó en su contra para seguir golpeando al príncipe, cosa que impidió de nuevo su hijo lanzándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejo tirado, después de que Vegeta fue curado, Goku tomó las semillas, a su padre y pidió que le tocaran el hombro, llegando así a donde Gine y un afligido Trunks se encontraban esperando información sobre la joven Son.

En ese momento un médico salió a preguntar por los familiares de la joven de cabellos negros y les informó que ella estaba en terapia intensiva debido a que sus heridas y golpes eran muy graves y por tal motivo había quedado en coma.

Es no puede ser –Goku miró a los presentes y abrazó a su hijo Gohan que lloraba incrementando su Ki- vamos hijo debes controlarte por favor, no quiero que tú también pierdas el control – pidió dirigiendo la mirada hacia Vegeta que aún no salía del estado en el que había quedado, nunca creyó verlo tan afectado por algo así.

Papá es mi hija la que se está muriendo por culpa de ese estúpido –dijo un furioso Gohan viendo a Vegeta, que no cambiaba de posición- si ella muere lo mataré con mis propias manos papá- se abrazó a Goku con fuerza sin dejar de llorar mientras Milk y gine calmaban a Videl que no estaba en un mejor estado, Bulma por su parte trataba de calmar a sus hijos y Goten solo miraba y se culpaba por lo sucedido.

De entre las sombras salió una sonriente Maron que se dirigió a Goten, trunks y Bra –Me alegra que sufran porque eso es lo que merecen- dijo sin dejar de sonreír- en especial ustedes dos señaló a Goten y Trunks- por despreciarme y no valorar a esta mujer que tiene en frente, me alegra que no puedan vivir en paz, Lo siento por Pan y Bra que eran mis amigas, pero si yo no soy feliz nadie lo será entendido.

En ese momento un furioso Vegeta se acercó, ya que su oído Saiyajin alcanzó a escuchar la conversación y maldijo el haber caído en el jueguito de esa muchachita mimada- tu maldita sabandija eres la culpable de todo- dijo tomándola del cuello, tratando de calmarse- lárgate si no quieres que te mate insecto- la soltó sin dejar de verla a los ojos- qué esperas para largarte basura- grito el príncipe, que comenzó a llorar después de que esta se fuera, era algo inevitable sabía que sus dos hijos en ese momento lo odiaban y no solo ellos, se recargó en la pared y se fue deslizando hasta caer al suelo –lo siento- repetía una y otra vez golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, en ese momento se acercó quien menos cría lo haría.

Señor Vegeta –dijo Goten tratando de calmarlo y triste por ver a tan orgulloso guerrero devastado- por favor no haga eso no fue su culpa- lo abrazo evitando así que se siguiera golpeando- no haga sufrir más a su familia y la mía, todos lo estimamos demasiado- esa acción sorprendo en verdad al Príncipe y entendió que en verdad nadie merecía a su hija sino sólo él y asintió correspondiendo su abrazo- por favor vamos a tomar un poco de aire si- se levantó y salió con –vegeta al jardín del hospital, dejando a todos sorprendidos, excepto a su padre que se sentía orgulloso de su hijo menor.

Una vez que salieron Goku reunió a todos y tomó la palabra – Sé que la actitud de Vegeta no fue la adecuada- palabras a las que asintió el Rey sorprendido por las reacciones de su hijo- pero no debemos juzgarlo tan severamente, él solo hacía lo que como padre creía correcto, sabemos que la culpa de todo en cierta forma es de la hija de Krilin como varios de nosotros alcanzamos a escuchar, así que por favor, en especial ustedes chicos perdonen a Vegeta, no está pasando su mejor momento, si Goten pudo hacerlo todos ustedes pueden –dijo sonriendo levemente y vio a su padre que se mantenía viendo al suelo- en estos momentos debemos estar unidos –sonrió- en especial porque no sabemos lo que pueda suceder, si sucede lo peor tendremos las esferas a nuestra disposición aunque eso significaría que yo tendría que pasar una semana dormido cuando las esferas vuelvan para que yo las purifique así que quiten esas caras y a hacer lo que nos toca – les guiño el ojo en su manera característica.

Gohan sonrió de igual forma que su padre – gracias papá- se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro- tienes razón no va conmigo ser tan severo con los demás, además desde que te fuiste, él siempre estuvo al pendiente de una forma que creía no nos dábamos cuenta de todos nosotros y más con Pan por eso le dolió tanto y ni siquiera se defendió, la quiere mucho.

Está bien señor Goku –dijo Trunks que salió en ese momento seguido por una callada Bra y todos los demás que decidieron arreglar las cosas de una vez, pues en verdad era difícil ver a Vegeta en ese estado.

Cada uno a su forma pidió disculpas al príncipe estaba sorprendido, el único que faltaba era Kakaroto que se fue directo al cuarto de Pan, en ese momento Vegeta supo que algo no estaba bien pues el Ki de Kakaroto se debilitaba y se levantó dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la habitación de Pan, en donde Goku estaba tirado sobre el pecho de la niña sin conciencia alguna y tomando la mano de su pequeña nieta, Vegeta entro en la habitación y grito fuerte el nombre de su amigo, esto hizo que todos entraran a ese cuarto y vieron la escena.

Goku decidió dejar su cuerpo unos minutos para ir en busca de Pan, ya dentro de su mente la vio caminando hacia una hermosa luz y se acercó a ella – Pan ven conmigo aún no es tu hora –dijo su abuelo con su voz suave- por favor Pan todos te están esperando afuera- la joven se volvió con lágrimas en los ojos- abuelito – lo abrazó - ¿él está bien cierto?- lo miro a los ojos.

Goku le sonrió a su nieta -si Pan por eso debes volver conmigo -la separó un poco para que pudiera caminar.

Te equivocas Goku -escuchó en su mente - ella se quedará conmigo -dijo la voz de Freezer su peor enemigo y en ese instante fue expulsado de ese lugar y despertó alarmado viendo a todos.

No la pude regresar -gritaba con las manos en su cabeza - ese maldito de Freezer.

Vegeta se acercó y lo miró a los ojos -de qué hablas Kakaroto, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó un extrañado y confuso Vegeta.

Hijo explícate -lo secundó Bardock que estaba preocupado por las visiones que había tenido y el estado en que regresó Kakaroto de esa inconciencia en la que había estado.

Todos esperaban una respuesta rápida y en especial Gohan que veía como su pequeña derramaba lágrimas y estas habían iniciado justo cuando su padre había despertado.

Goku se preparó para comenzar su explicación y una vez más tranquilo comenzó a hablar -resulta que en el tiempo que estuve viviendo con los supremos Kaiosamas, me enseñaron todo lo que como Dios podía hacer me entrenaron y una de esas cosas es salir de mi cuerpo y entrar en la mente de las personas, fue así como decidí salir e ir por Pan -suspiro triste - pero cuando logré alcanzarla y estábamos por regresar el maldito de Freezer apareció y me la quito sacándome de su mente -dijo golpeando con su puño la pared- no pude hacer nada maldición - en ese instante cayó de rodillas había gastado mucha energía en su viaje.

Nadie daba crédito a lo ocurrido a excepción de un pensativo Bardock, que al escuchar a su hijo menor comprobó parte de lo que había visto en sus visiones.

Vegeta trató de ayudar a Goku pero este lo apartó y sacó de su cuerpo las esferas del dragón que ahora podían cumplir 3 deseos.

Gohan hijo -dijo sin poder levantarse - iré de nuevo por Pan, si no volvemos en tres horas, llamarás a Shenlong que al igual que las esferas saldrá de mi cuerpo y pedirás los tres deseos, deberás formularlos de la manera adecuada, una vez concedidos las esferas y Shenlong volverán a mi cuerpo y dormiré por una semana...

Goku no acabo de hablar ya que Bardock dijo -todo está sucediendo según mis visiones, Goku no vayas si muere la podremos revivir, sólo no vayas- dijo el saiyajin a su vástago.

Gine vio a su hijo - por favor no te arriesgues, hazle caso a tú padre- lo miró fijamente.

Goku negó con la cabeza y siguió con lo que estaba diciendo -si algo sale mal reúne a todos para entrenar y pelear, que en cuanto esté listo me uniré a ustedes - sonrió y vio a su esposa - te amo Milk, no lo olvides- vio a su amigo - Vegeta te encargo a toda mi familia, tú eres el más fuerte de todos – se despidió con su mano.

No digas estupideces Kakaroto -le dijo serio y se volteó no quería ver como se marchaba de nuevo - sólo no mueras de nuevo.

No lo haré descuida Vegeta -después de dedicarles una sonrisa a todos y despedirse, tomó la mano de Pan y lentamente perdió la conciencia.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

**Una época de amor y paz**

 **DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de** **Akira Toriyama** **y Toei Animation.**

 **Capítulo 3: Un amargo despertar**

De nuevo Goku estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar a quienes quería y lo querían. Después de haber entrado de nuevo a la mente o sueño de Pan comenzó a buscarla, esta vez el paisaje había cambiado, la ocasión anterior era una habitación sin fin que guiaba hacia una luz, pero en esta ocasión era un lugar muy parecido a Namekusei con la diferencia de que su cielo era casi rojo en lugar de azul.

En dónde demonios estamos - dijo un Goku pensativo - a dónde nos trajiste Freezer.

No conoces nuestro planeta hermano -dijo una voz rasposa muy conocida para Goku- estas en el planeta Vegetasei, aquí te quedarás junto a tú nieta, porque no podrás vencernos -dijo señalando a su derecha donde se encontraba Nappa con la chica abrazada.

Abuelito, abuelito -gritaba Pan entre el llanto ya muy lastimada y cansada - ayúdame abuelito.

Pan tranquila -dijo elevando su Ki a súper saiyajin fase 2 - terminemos con esto rápido que no tengo tiempo - dijo Goku molesto al ver como su hermano y el compañero de este se reían.

En nuestro mundo Kakaroto, no será tan fácil vencernos -dijo Nappa tomando por primera vez la palabra, entonces ambos comenzaron a incrementar su poder volviéndose súper saiyajin ambos.

Te sorprende Kakaroto -dijo un sonriente Raditz - déjame decirte que el castigo de Enma Daioh de mandarnos al infierno en nuestros cuerpos, fue en realidad una verdadera fortuna, pues por eso incrementé en demasía mis poderes, no te parece fantástico - dijo mientras daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Goku, dejándolo por unos segundos sin aliento.

Demonios esto será más difícil de lo que pensé -dijo molesto, pues sabía que mientras más tiempo durará en salir y cerrar el vórtice creado para entrenar en la mente de su nieta y por tanto a ese lugar donde se encontraban crecería y podría ser utilizado por otros seres para entrenar a la Tierra.

Qué pasa Kakaroto ya no te quieres divertir -dijo Nappa quien sin soltar a Pan lanzó un fuerte ataque contra Goku quien esta vez logró esquivarlo y le arrebató a su nieta.

Pan sal de aquí ahora -le gritó Goku desesperado - corre.

Pero abuelito yo...-fue interrumpida por una carcajada muy conocida por Goku.

Vamos Goku deja que se divierta un rato más -dijo Frezeer apareciendo de detrás de una montaña, con varios acompañantes más, entre ellos Cell, el padre de Frezeer, Baby y varios más.

Esto no puede ser - dijo incrementando su poder al máximo y así tratar de detenerlos- corre Pan sal de aquí.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer lo que su abuelo le pedía una mano muy fuerte la tomó de nuevo y la golpeó dejándola inconsciente.

No es tan fácil -dijo Nappa arrojándola a los pies de Frezeer- primero tendrás que vencernos - abrió su boca de donde un potente rayo escapó.

No, Pan -grito un molesto Goku que se lanzó contra Nappa en el preciso momento en que éste lanzaba su energía y se impactó de lleno contra él.

Raditz al ver que su hermano salía expulsado por el ataque lo recibió con fuertes golpes que al estar aturdido no podía esquivar.

Maldición usé gran parte de mi energía abriendo dos veces el portal -dijo para sí mismo - no puedo darme por vencido - grito mientras contraatacaba con puños y patadas a su hermano y después a ambos saiyajins que ya lo atacaban al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Goku peleaba en otra dimensión, en la Tierra el estado de Pan había empeorado y el doctor no daba esperanza alguna, ya faltaba muy poco para el tiempo pactado con Goku cuando el corazón de la joven dejó de latir y un mal presagio se sentía en el ambiente.

Todo hasta el momento se ha cumplido -dijo un cabizbajo Bardock - ellos aprovecharan...- aún no acababa de hablar cuando un burlón Frezeer se escuchó detrás de él.

Cuánto tiempo saiyajin - todos se volvieron para ver el lugar de donde provenía la voz pero ya no vieron nada - era la señal de que tenían que actuar.

Goku se debilitaba cada vez más sabía que ya era el tiempo límite debido a esto - maldición no pude lograrlo- justo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya era el tiempo vio como Pan dejaba de respirar y al distraerse en el pensamiento de que estaba muerta fue noqueado, en ese instante todos atravesaron el portal y Gohan hizo lo que su padre le había dicho.

Llamó a Shenlong con las palabras indicadas y entonces pidió que su hija volviera a la vida, enseguida pidió que el portal fuera cerrado y el tercer deseo y para él el más importante que todos los que habían salido del portal regresaran a donde pertenecían, pero para su desgracia el dragón les informó que no podía hacer eso porque al cruzar el portal habían vuelto a la vida y él no podía matarlos.

Bardock entonces pidió que su equipo de combate y algunos otros aliados volvieran a la vida y después de ser concedió el último deseo las esferas y el dragón volvieron al cuerpo de Goku quien seguía inconsciente sin soltar la mano de Pan quien ya había vuelto a la vida y no dejaba de llorar al verlo en ese estado, para la joven había sido un amargo despertar, pues esperaba todo menos ver a su abuelito así y por su culpa si al menos hubiera sido más fuerte, pensaba ella, más los demás la animaron.

Decidieron que el mejor lugar para que descanse el tiempo necesario, era el templo de kamisama y que además ahí podían entrenar en la cámara del tiempo.

Se fueron a toda velocidad y después de pedir a Dende que hiciera algunas modificaciones para que todos pudieran entrenar en ella al mismo tiempo entraron y acostaron a Goku en la cama pues sabían que el tiempo para él también pasaría rápido, así despertaría y entrenaría en lo que para el mundo real serían sólo dos horas.

En efecto, cuando en la habitación del tiempo pasaron los 7 días Goku despertó hambriento, confundido y sobretodo preocupado, buscó con la vista algo familiar del lugar y entonces lo reconoció, si estaban ahí era que algo no estaba bien, se levantó y fue hacia la pequeña cocina y entonces vio a Videl, Bulma y Milk preparando enormes cantidades de comida.

Qué bueno ya tenía hambre -exclamó emocionado asustando a las tres mujeres que estaban presentes- tranquilas soy yo no se asusten.

Ellas sonrieron y lo llevaron a fuera a que viera el entrenamiento mientras estaba la comida así que decidió unirse a éste.

Los demás en cuanto lo vieron lo saludaron sin detenerse, al parecer todos los presentes habían logrado la fase de súper saiyajin y quienes no lo eran habían incrementado sus poderes, incluso las tres damas que preparaban la comida eran más fuertes.

Entonces él fue poniendo a prueba a cada uno de los presentes hasta dejarlos en muy mal estado y pidió que repartieran semillas del ermitaño, ellos las comieron, su fuerza se incrementó de nuevo.

Después de esto todos se sentaron en el suelo y las mujeres procedieron a servir los alimentos preparados, todos comieron tranquilos descansaron un poco y entonces retomaron su entrenamiento.

El equipo de Bardock felicitó a su líder por el hijo que tenía, pues recordaban que era muy débil cuando nació y ahora era simplemente el más fuerte, él les agradeció y les pidió seguir el entrenamiento.

Goku los reunió a todos y les enseñó a quienes no sabían a reducir o incluso desaparecer su Ki, así lo hicieron todos juntos y después les enseñó la fusión que sería de gran ayuda para poder vencer, seleccionando a los que tenían fuerza y estaturas similares, todos aprendieron rápidamente la técnica, así como otras técnicas que les serían de ayuda.

Así pasaron los días en la habitación del tiempo y pasado el mes todos salieron, en la Tierra sólo habían pasado dos horas que fueron suficientes para que Frezeer y lo demás casi acabaran con la Tierra, afortunadamente Dende se puso en contacto con el gran patriarca de su planeta para pedirle que con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón trasladaran a las personas a un lugar seguro y que pasado el peligro regresaran al planeta, en esta ocasión se darían cuenta de la realidad a través de la esfera del anciano supremo kaiosama, en ella verían que su supuesto salvador no lo era y que su salvador y amigos eran aquellos que combatirían en la Tierra en unos momentos.

Apesar de que muchos murieron Goku se mostraba tranquilo y confiado pues aunque eran menos el entrenamiento había sido fructífero y además Kibitoshin se había unido al batallón, pelearía al lado de Goku.

Bardock cómo era un excelente soldado organizó el plan de ataque y los acomodó de acuerdo a la fuerza para que si tenían que fusionarse lo hicieran sin ninguna dificultad justo cuando terminaban de organizarse, el ejército contrario había llegado, cerca de 50 saiyajins fueron los primeros en ser mandados al frente, en ese instante sintieron a alguien llegar, era Mirai Trunks que partió en dos al primero de ellos con su espada y entonces los saludo a todos, quienes no sabían de du existencia lo miraron extrañados, pero Goku les pidió que no se distrajeran.

Todos peleaban sin problema y fueron terminando con ellos, al parecer habían mandado a los más débiles por delante para cansarlos, pues Raditz, Nappa y los guerreros de élite no estaban ahí entre ellos.

Esto no estaba nada bien para los guerreros Z y sus aliados pues significaba que cuando llegará el momento de pelear con los más fuertes en este caso Frezeer, su padre, Cell, los androides 13, 14, 15, 19 y 20, Baby, Garlick jr., kid buu, entre otros, estarían cansados y ya no contarían al menos con los más débiles del grupo.

Los Saiyajins caía al suelo lentamente, quienes sentían que ya no podían más solos comenzaban a fusionarse, entre ellos se encontraba Chaoz, Yamcha, Ten Shin Jan, Krilin, Videl, Milk, N° 18, N° 17 e incluso Bulma, que pronto dejarían la lucha en manos de los más fuertes, pero sin duda habían sido de gran ayuda, ya que aún son sus propias limitaciones había logrado acabar con varios guerreros Tanto Saiyajins como de otras especies, pero ya había sido suficiente, mientras descansaban en una cueva, Dende llegó para curarlos, algunos al recuperarse regresaron al combate mientras pudieran no se darían por vencidos, pero los poderes de los enemigos se iban incrementado y en algún momento aunque no quisieran tendrían que detenerse.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** **Goku… ¡Es inmortal!**

Mientras luchaban al ver que Goku realmente era muy poderoso, mucho más que antes, que fácilmente los superaba y que era difícil ganarle, aprovecharon que luchaba y por la espalda fue atravesado por un rayo lanzado por la boca de Nappa, Goku empezó a sangrar de estómago y espalda a la vez y reuniendo todo su coraje se giró para ver quién era el cobarde agresor, todos los presentes lo miraban con preocupación, sabían que su herida era mortal para cualquiera por poderoso que fuera, sabían o al menos eso creían que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se daría por vencido ante tal situación.

Al ver que su poder no disminuía ni caía al suelo, que sólo se observaba en su rostro el dolor causado por la herida, todos se sorprendieron y siguieron combatiendo contra el enemigo pero sin dejar de cuidar a Goku, en el momento que el desfalleciera tendrían que ayudarlo o al menos llevarlo a donde estaban los demás.

Goku se dirigió hacia su agresor con furia, no podía creer que fuera tan cobarde y aun herido como estaba se dejó ir en su contra utilizado la transformación de súper saiyajin cuatro, la herida estaba abierta y sangrando pero al parecer su furia le daba el poder para continuar la batalla con toda su fuerza.

No me vencerás tan fácilmente -le dijo a su rival golpeando su estómago con tanta fuerza que lo hizo escupir sangre y caer al suelo en el que reboto haciéndose varias heridas en el cuerpo.

Eso es lo que tú crees – dijo levantándose del suelo, en su cara se veía el dolor causado por el golpe y la caída, convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin y golpeando con fuerza la herida de Goku, hizo que está sangrará en abundancia.

Vegeta se percató de eso y se acercó a auxiliarlo -Kakaroto ve por una semilla y déjame a este estúpido cobarde a mí- dijo tomando posición de batalla.

Olvídalo Vegeta, a este gusano lo termino yo mismo -dijo con su característica sonrisa de medio lado- ve a ayudar a los demás, no tenemos tiempo para pequeñeces como esta –dijo el guerrero mientras detenía con su Ki un ataque de Nappa.

Pero Kakaroto si no te atiendes rápidamente podrías morir, ¿acabas de regresar y ya nos quieres dejar de nuevo acaso? - dijo profundamente preocupado por el estado del Saiyajin lastimado.

Goku soltó una carcajada -no te has dado cuenta aún Vegeta - dijo sonriendo y viendo a su amigo.

De qué hablas -dijo serio y sorprendido- la debilidad ya te está afectado ¿no es así Kakaroto?

Para nada Vegeta -lo miró sin dejar de sonreír - soy un Dios recuerdas - dijo lanzando varios golpes a Nappa que había aumentado aún más su poder - yo no puedo morir y menos con ataque tan simple.

Vegeta recordó que era verdad, su amigo ahora era un ser inmortal, se alejó a seguir combatiendo más tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos de combate Goku con el puño del Dragón atravesó a Nappa, quien después de unos minutos de agonía murió. Goku aún herido siguió el combate contra su hermano mayor, que en cuanto vio caer a su compañero se dejó ir en su contra golpeando con fuerza al menor de los dos, Raditz no podía creer que su hermano siguiera vivo después de tal ataque y que tuviera tanto poder, al menos ya no debería ser ni súper saiyajin, se preguntaba a sí mismo que demonios pasaba ahí.

Mientras tanto Pan se fusionaba con Bra, ya que Turles les estaba causando problemas.

Trunks miraba a su hermana y a la mujer que amaba en pleno combate, pero nada podía hacer ya que él tenía sus propios problemas con otro guerrero de élite y Goten hacía lo propio.

Quienes no tenían suerte eran Gine y Fasha que ahora fusionadas y estado súper saiyajin peleaban contra el súper androide 17, que ya no necesitaba de su homónimo de la Tierra para existir, estaban en clara desventaja pero no se daban por vencidas, no podían hacerlo y menos ahora que del equipo de Bardock solamente quedaban ellas dos los otros 3 saiyajins, así como algunos otros de los que habían sido revividos para combatir habían muerto nuevamente.

Bardock por su parte peleaba con un poderoso Broly, para su desgracia era muy fuerte, así que tuvo que recurrir a la fusión con el rey Vegeta, creando un poderoso guerrero que transformado en súper saiyajin estaba al tú por tú contra su cruel y poderoso enemigo.

Pan y Bra, también le estaban dando su merecido a Turles, pero no contaban con que ahora podía transformarse en un poderoso súper saiyajin, al transformarse sobrepasó por mucho el poder de la joven guerrera que formaban ambas, con grandes ráfagas de poder lo mantenían alejado de ellas, pero no le causaban gran daño.

Goten y Trunks ya habían terminado con sus contrincantes y se disponían a ayudarlas, pero una fuerte explosión de un poder lanzado por un guerrero muy poderoso los aturdió por completo.

Al girarse pudieron ver que su agresor era un furioso y muy fuerte Frezeer, éste recordaba perfectamente el rostro de Trunks, aunque ahora parecía ser tenía un gemelo refiriéndose a Mirai Trunks que acababa de fusionarse con Gohan y peleaba contra Janemba.

Trunks y Goten se fusionaron y comenzó la batalla, 17 y 18 también se habían fusionado y peleaban contra Baby que había tomado el cuerpo de Toma, la lucha no tenía tregua alguna.

Videl, Milk y Bulma veían como las jóvenes saiyajin a pesar de estar fusionadas en fase súper saiyajin, eran golpeadas con fuerza por Turles. Ellas estaban por caer inconscientes cuando Goku llegó a ayudarlas, ya que con el último golpe recibido se separaron y estaban muy lastimadas, Raditz ya había sido vencido y no tenía caso dejar a esas pequeñas sufrir por más tiempo, con la tele transportación llevó a las chicas al lado de los demás, que ya se encontraban en la cueva entre ellos se encontraba también el supremo Kaiyosama y entre él y Dende se dedicaban a curar a quienes estaban heridos, pues para su desgracia las semillas del ermitaño se habían terminado….

Continuará…


End file.
